Batmans sex life
by Batmanfan123
Summary: A series of stories where batman hooks up with the sexy women of the DC world.
1. Harley

**This is a new story in which batman will be get lucky with the sexy women of the DC universe. Doesn't matter if they're a hero or villain, or if they're not a batman villain.**

 **Chapter 1: Harley Quinn**

1:00am

Gotham

*Sir, there is a robbery in progress at Gotham national bank. Perhaps The Batman could check it out* Alfred said through the batmobile radio. "Alright Alfred, in on my way there" he responded. He drifted around the corner and zoomed of to Gotham bank.

5 minutes later

The batmobile pulls up at the bank. The batman jumps out. "Evening Commissioner batman said. "Batman, thank the lord your here. Joker and Harley and inside" Jim Gordon replied. "Alfred pull up security video" batman said. Security footage appeared on a small screen on batmans gauntlet. "They're going out the back wall" batman analysed. He grappled onto the roof. Ran the entire 20 metres in 3 seconds and jumped off. He free fell a short while but then grappled onto a lamp post. Suddenly a school bus burst out of the wall. The bus drove past batman, bug as it did the back door flew open. And Harley flew out. "Sorry Harls, but where's the fun in an easy escape!" Joker shouted from the bus. Harley legged down the street for 200 metres, before turning into a long alley. She ran down it but it lead to a dead end. "Ah, shucks" she said. She turned around and screamed when she was greeted by batman. He was holding cuffs.

"Wait" she said. Batman stopped for a second. "I can tell you where he's taken the money" she continued. "Tell me" he said. "If ya want me to tell ya, ya gotta put away these guns" she said grabbing his muscular arms, "and pull out this one". She clenched his crotch with both hands. It got a little twitch in his pants which Harley obviously felt. "Oh, so your interested ayy" she said. "Fine" he said. He grabbed her by the waist and grappled the both of them too the roof. "I can't wait to see your cock, batman" she said, unbuckling his utility belt. She slid it off and dropped it on the floor. She then pulled down his pants. So he was just in his boxers. She stopped there. "It's only fair if you strip me down, batman" she said. He loosened her corset and took it off. She was still small waisted. He unbuttoned her sher and ripped. She was wearing a bra underneath. But her cleavage was still showing. Batman started fondling her DD breasts. "You like these batman?" She asked rhetorically. She pulled him of her breasts. "Lay down batman, it want to see that cock of yours" she said. Batman lay down. She was next too him. She slowly slid his boxers off. First revealing his pubes, and then his cock. "Holy shit, bats. I- Is that your cock". "Like what you see?" He said. "It's so big! And fat!" She said. Batmans cock was 14 inches long. It was as thick as a deodorant can. It was facing straight up at the sky.

"you gotta fuck my arse with this" Harley said. She bent over, showing batman her tight arse-hole and pussy. Batman placed himself behind Harley and his cock by her hole. He thrusted all his cock in. "Ooh FUCK YES, FUCK" she screamed. Batman grunted. Realising he needed more force he held onto her thighs. This aloud him to pick up pace and go harder. "Keep going!".

Though he would never admit it to her, Batman enjoyed fucking Harley. He would probably say it was good for the information but he would be lying. Harley's arse was so tight. And it was hot that she was the jokers girl. He hated the joker so now that he was fucking his girl for his wearabouts was amazing. Batman knew that Harley would let him do anything to her. Her body was super sexy as well. She had DD tits, a massive arse, a slim waist and thick thighs. Every time he saw her he couldn't help but get a little erect.

Batman had been fucking her arse for a solid 15 minutes straight now. He tried with all his will power not to cum just yet, but her tight arse wasn't helping. "Here it comes" he said. That was Harley's signal to cum soon as well. "Do it BATS, FILL MY ARSE HOLE WITH YOUR BAT-SPUNK!" She screamed. He ejaculated at the same time as Harley. Her arse was filled with cum. Her juices were dripping onto his balls. He carried on for another minute. He pulled out his flaccid cock and sat down against the wall. "Is that all you got B-man?". "Why don't you lend me a hand and find out?".

She had a little smile on her face as she crawled over to batman. She needed him to get hard again. "Oh look you got a bit of your cum on your dick, let me get that". She licked the base of his cock to the top. His cock began to rise. She held his hand and forced him to touch her boobs. He became fully erect again. "Perfect!". She started with a gentle stroke of it. But quickly became a full throttle pumping. "Ah yes, your good Harley". "Ya think that's good, watch this". She blacked her ruby red lips on the head of his cock. And sucked half of it. She widened her mouth and deep throated his entirety. Batman was shocked. Not many girls can do that on him. She was making gagging noises mixed with slurps. "Your such a whore, Harley".

She carried on sucking for another 15 minutes. Batman grabbed her two pony tails and forced her deeper onto his cock. Which she didn't mind. He came all in Harley's mouth. She gulped it all down like a whore. "That is some delicious bat-spunk". Batmans cock was flaccid again. "So where's the money". "It's in a warehouse in suicide slum in metropolis". Batman got on top of the barrier on the roof. "Bats, we should do this more often". "Agreed" he replied, before jumping off.

THE END


	2. Catwoman

**Chapter 2: Catwoman**

*Sir, there gas been a break in at Gotham antique collection. The new diamond they unveiled is gone* "I'm on my way there" he said. The antique building was only 2 minutes away so it didn't take long to get there. "I'm going to investigate the window entrances on the top floor". Batman grappled to the 3rd floor. There was a window open with a circular hole cut into it. "This was the work of catwoman, Alfred". Batman looked to his left. On the opposite building stood catwoman. "I see her Alfred". "Jolly good master Wayne. Oh, and if your going to partake in intercourse with her, please turn off coms". "I will Alfred".

Batman jumped to the opposite building. Selina started running. Batman quickly followed. He managed to catch up with her. But she jumped off the building. "Alfred, get the bat mobile to follow me". Selina heard the engine of the bat mobile and decided she needed to hide. She jumped into a dumpster, which to her delight was empty. She waited about a minute. Batman grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. She tried cutting his hand to get out but it let batman cuff her easily. "Give me the diamond selina". "Ah, fine here it is". She handed him the diamond. The batmobile(1989) rounded the corner. Selina got into the passenger seat whilst batman put the diamond in a secure place. Then he joined selina in the car.

"fancy ride" she said. She started massaging her tits to arouse batman, and it was working. He began getting erect in his pants. "Mind if I get a little... comfortable" she said seductively. She took of her mask and her long black her flew out. She pulled down the zip on her latex outfit all the way. Batman looked over. He then turned on the cloaking device on the batmobile. "Ugh finally" she said. Batman pulled down his trousers and pants to reveal his half hard cock. Selina bent over. She placed her lips by it. "Oh how I've missed you" she said to his cock. She slowly eased her lips onto it. It instantly became fully erect. She did quick sucks, up and down. "Ah fuck selina". She then rubbed his cock all over her face on hope to arouse batman. "Oh you slut" he said. "Only for you" she said. She then started deep throating him. All batman could hear was selina gagging on his meat. it was hard to focus with her slurping on his dick. She was licking the shaft all over even though it was fully in her mouth. It was hard to keep control. Batman held her hair back and unloaded into her mouth. He removed his flaccid cock from her mouth. She gulped down all the cum that he just released.

She then began pulling down her latex costume all the way and said, "I'm going to ride you now". Batmans face was shocked. "Don't look at me so suprised bruce, remember that time we fucked for 5 hours straight". She knelt on his lap and placed his meat in her vagina. "Oh I forgot how good it feels". "Well it's time I remind you". He moved his dick in a circular rotation inside her. Which bought much pleasure to Catwoman who was moaning very loudly. Batman found himself playing with catwomans big C-cup tits. Going between kissing them and fondling them. "Yes, yes, yes" catwoman screamed. After 2 years of fucking catwoman, batman knew where her G-spot was. So he exploited it for her maximum pleasure. When he hit it she trembled with pleasure. "Oh batman, you know my body so well". She passionately kissed the dark knight. During the kiss batman squeezed her arse cheeks and pulled them apart so he could stick his thumb in her arse. Which she cheekily giggled at.

"Do you remember that move I liked?" She asked. "The one you called bungee jumping?". She smiled to confirm his answer. He lifted her up by the arse so he was at the top of his cock and dropped her onto it. "Oh fuck!" She screamed. He did this 5 more times. On the 5th one she came on impact. "Oh no I squirted on your big bouncy balls" she said cheekily, "let me get that for you". She scooped up all her cum onto her fingers and then licked them clean. Batman wanting some of her cum kissed her again. "Delicious" he said. He then resumed to pounding her pussy. "Don't you just love my pussy cat, batman?". "I do". He lifted her by the arse again but this time it was too head level. "Lean back and wank me" he said. Selina leant back and with both hands jerked his cock. "Oh batman how dirty" she said in reaction to him licking her pussy. "I'm about to cum, selina. Be ready". He busted his load all over selina hand. She also came into his mouth.

5 minutes later

"See you soon batman". "Hopefully" he replied. He decided to let her go because he missed fucking her whilst she was in jail. He dropped the diamond off at GCPD. Batman returned to the batcave. He hopped out the car. "Um sir, you forgot to put your trousers back on" Alfred said. Batman looked down to see his flaccid cock. "Sorry Alfred".

THE END


	3. Lois lane

**Chapter 3: Lois Lane**

Lois lane, ace reporter from metropolis, walks into the reception of Wayne enterprises. She's wearing a short, tight mini skirt that is only 5 cm below her vagina. She has on a blue blouse that has 4 buttons undone, showing off as much cleavage as possible. She had blue lipstick on. She approached the receptionist. "Hi, I've got a meeting with Bruce Wayne". "Ok let me check... you haven't got an appointment". "tell him it's Lois Lane". The receptionist dials a number on a house phone. "Hello mr Wayne, there's a lady here to see you, she says she's called Lois lane". There was a pause. "Okay miss lane you can go up now". Lois walked to the elavator and pressed the button for the top floor. It took a couple minutes to reach the top floor because of the shear size of the building. When the doors opened she saw a room 10 metres by 10 metres. It had a wall covered by sofas. On the other side of the room was Bruce's assistant. Her hair was messed up, her shirt wasn't done up right and the lipstick looked like it had rubbed off. "You can go straight in" she said.

Lois swang the double doors open. Bruce's office was massive. 30 metres by 20 metres. He had a 3 metre long desk. Behind that was a wall of windows overlooking Gotham city. If you looked out the window you could see the giant 'W' on the building. The rest of the walls were occupied by book shelves and cabinets displaying very expensive items. Lois knew Bruce was batman so she also knew the statue of Shakespeare's head was actually a button that allowed Bruce a quick access into a bat cave located at Wayne enterprise. He pressed a button on his desk and his computer retracted into the desk. "Hello Lois, take a seat". Lois sat down and crossed her legs. "So why are you here Lois?". "Well its about Clarks and mine... sex life". "What about it?". "Well Clark doesn't really perform well in bed to satisfy a girls needs". "How does he not satisfy your needs". "Well he has a 3.5 inch cock, cums in 5 minutes and can't become hard for the following 24 hours". "Why did you come to me Lois?". "Well I cant tell a sex therapist, my boyfriend called superman is shit at sex. And Diana doesn't understand". "Oh you be quite surprised", referencing his and hers 'meetings'. "Anyway, what do you want me too do?". "I know your windows are lined with lead, so superman can see in". "So he can't watch me when I duck my assistants brains out". "Do you do that?". "Well she didn't come to work looking like that". "Have sex with me Bruce. I want to experience a real mans touch again". "Trust me, I'm not like anyone you've ever had sex with". "Prove it". "Ok".

They wandered over to each other, so they met in the middle. Batman embraced her in a passionate kiss. Squeezing her butt cheek and swinging her against the window. She started in buttoning his top. He had a amazing body, far superior to supermans. He just ripped of her blouse and bra. She had nice big CC tits. "Look at these" he said. Fondling them. She groaned. She rubbed his hardening cock through his trousers. "Ah it feels so big. Bruce swung his big office chair around. And sat down facing the window. Lois was on her knees at his feet. She unclipped his trousers and tugged them down. His 14 incher stood proud. "Oh my god, its massive".

Lois took it in her mouth, rubbing all her blue lipstick on it. Bruce was extremely aroused right now. Something about watching supermans girlfriend treat his dick like her favourite ice cream, bobbing her head up and down was so rewarding. Especially knowing that his cock is far far superior than the man of steels. Bruce could tell by the way she was going at it, that she had wanted to do this for a very long time. She began deep throating 9 inches of his cock. "Your a natural at this" Bruce said. I just love your cock" she replied.

10 minutes of blowjob past before Bruce needed to cum. He told Lois. She held out her tongue and squeezed together her tits. Bruce kept jerking his dick super hard and fast and quickly released a load of cum all over Lois. "This is so much more tasty than Clarks" she noted. Lois leant up against the window, so her tits were squished. Bruce could see straight up her skirt and became half erect. "No panties, Lois you slut". "Oh just get over her and pound my pussy". Batman placed his half hard cock in Lois' pussy. "Oh fuck me, I haven't felt this good since I've met Clark. Oh I can feel your cock hardening inside me, YES!". "Ah your pussys so tight Lois". "That's cos no ones has widened it". Bruce was pumping all the 14 inches he had to ensure that Lois felt satisfied. "Ah yes Bruce that's the spot, aggghhh yeah". Batman pulled Lois' hair messing it up. "Oh Bruce I'm going to cum!". Her juices slowly dripped out of her vagina onto Bruce's shaft and balls. Her walls tightened on his dick and he needed to release he pulled her of his dick and forced his cock into her mouth. Which instantly exploded with cum. 'GULP' was all Bruce heard before his cum was gone from her mouth.

5 minutes later

Lois was dressed again, despite looking like she had the fuck of her life, which she did. "I'll see you soon Bruce for a little chat" she winked. She then left the office and went down the elevator. Bruce began getting hard thinking about what just happened. He noticed he had blue lipstick on his dick. "Susan!" He shouted. His assistant walked in. "I got a little blue on my dick, do you want to suck it off". She smiled.

THE END


	4. Ivy

**chapter 4: poison ivy**

ThenBatman is fighting a giant plant monster in Gotham park. The monster is a large scale Venus fly trap that can grown new vines, which it's using as arman, at will. He's pinned behind a tree. The tree started growing around him trapping him. But before it got to strong batman broke free. A vine flies at him but he backflips over it at cuts it in one motion. It quickly responds with another vine, but batman jumps onto this one and starts running along it. He throws two explosive batarangs at it but causes no damage. Batman jumps off and lands on the floor with a role. Two plant monsters rise from the shrubs on the floor. Batman punches one, knocking his head straight off. The other grabs him but batman flips him over and stabs it with a explosive batarang. He quickly ran away before it blew up. Four more appear in front of uses a normal batarang as a knife slicing all of there stomachs, but these one adapted and grew the stomach back. One throws a punch at batman. Which he catches, then with full force hits his elbow cutting his arm off. THE then punches a hole straight through his chest. Batman swing kicks the bottom of one of their legs, bringing them down. Where he pounds his face in. The other two grab him. Another one appears and slams batman right in the face. Batman went dizzy for a second. Enough time for the Venus flytrap to grab him and hang him above his jaws. "Ah shit" batman murmurs before the plant drops him int it's mouth.

Batman woke up inside the fly traps belly. He was tied to the wall by vines. Ivy was there. She had green skin and her tits and vagina were covered with a scurry of leaves. "Do you know how long I've fancied you batman?" Ivy asked. "A lot of girls fancy me Ivy, why would I care?". "Because, batman. I have a dust that will make you love me back". "Then what are you waiting for". She pulled out her hand and blew a purple powder onto his face. She leant on and passionately kissed him, he kissed back. Because of this she released him from her vines. He ripped of the leaves covering her tits. "There amazing Ivy". He started sucking on her left nipple. They were a D cup. She groaned softly as batman devoured her tits. He reached down and pulled the leaves away from her modesty. He then slid his fingers deep into her pussy. "Oh, ummm that's nice" she said. "Your pussy feels very nice ivy".

She started removing his clothes, starting with his ches piece who's she pulled off easily. But he was still wearing a undershirt, which Ivy pulled off. She unbuckled the utility belt and put it to one side. Then she pulled down his trousers releasing his 14 inch monster. "My my batman. You truly are the greatest". She lifted up the shaft to see his massive balls. She cupped them in one hand. "Oh they're so heavy". She placed his balls in her mouth and continuesly swallowed. "Ah that's good". She grabbed batmans cock in the middle and started pumping it hard. Batman tried to resist with all his power but he found himself enjoying it. Her handjob lasted ten minutes. Ivy knew he was close to cumming because he was trembling. Ivy readied herself by postioning her lips on his foreskin. She pumped one last time before batman filled her mouth with spunk. She drank it all up easy.

Ivy bent over showing off her huge arse. Batman clenched the cheeks and pulled the apart. "What a beautiful arse hole, Ivy". Batman began getting hard again. He positioned his cock behind her and thrusted in. Batman felt like he was in heaven. Ivy's arse felt amazing against his fat cock. "Oh yes, yes , yes batman. I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK!" She screamed. Batman rolled them over so she was riding him. Her arse was being destroyed by batmans BIG cock. She had never experienced any man even close to his size. She couldn't wait to tell selina. It would make her so jealous.

Ivy was on the verge of cumming. Her cum dropped from her pussy onto the plant floor and desolved. Batman also came in her arse. He exerted his cock from her now dripping with cum arse. "I've got something to tell you batman". "What's that?". "The powder was just make up". "I know, I've also been playing you". "What?". "Well I also find you attractive so I decided to fuck you". "Was I good?" "You were amazing Ivy. I'll be back next week to do it again". He embraced her in a kiss before leaving.

THE END

 **im going to start a captain America versi of this. So it will be Steve rogers hooking up with the women of the marvel universe. Expect that soon. Also leave ideas on who to do next.**


	5. Wonder Woman

**chapter 5: Wonder Woman**

themyscira 12am

Bruce is doing push-ups in his room that overlooks the palace courtyard. He was completely naked and his flaccid cock hung down. He'd been invited to stay at themyscira by Wonder Woman whilst she did her annual battles in the arena. Diana had seen him as the best person to represent humanity. He was smart, charming and an extremely good fighter. Queen Hippolyta had taken a liken to him. She gave him the best room in the castle. And tomorrow he and Diana would have to fight in the arena together. This didn't worry Bruce. But Diana was a different story.

She burst through his door in nothing but a robe. "Bruce I can't sleep" she said. Bruce quickly got up and hid his dick behind a counter. "Diana, what are you doing in here?". "I told you. I can't sleep". She lay on his bed. Bruce eyed her up. Her tits and ass were massive. He began getting hard. "What do you want me to do" Bruce asked. "I was thinking... you could maybe... calm me down". She lowered her robe, revealing her luscious body. Batman stepped away from the counter. His big veiny throbbing cock sprung free.

Diana's face lit up in shock and delight, looking at Bruce's 14 inch cock. "Great Hera, this is the biggest cock I've ever seen" Diana spoke. Bruce stood at the end of the bed. Diana took his cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth on it's entirety. "Oh god Diana". She opened her mouth wide and sat it at the base of his cock. He thrusted his hips in and out of her mouth. Bruce loved how she never broke eye contact. Even when she was getting her face fucked by a sex god. She placed his hand on her nipples. Which he played with. Her tits were big and beautiful. They didn't sag and as if she had a boob job.

Diana loved having sex with Bruce. He's the only man she's ever felt. She tried perusing a sexual relationship with Superman. But when they finally had sex, he had came before she even knew he'd put it in. Afterwards Clark told her it was great. Which she replied that is it always that boring and that she didn't feel anything. This made Clark upset and he stopped talking to her for a while. Now that Bruce's introducing her to sex again, she's already hooked on his big cock.

Bruce pulled his dick from her mouth and slowly ran it down her body, all the way to her pussy entrance. He teased her by slapping his cock on her pussy. Diana couldn't wait. In her eyes she's still a virgin. She dragged him in for a kiss, whilst simultaneously easing her way onto his dick. She broke the kiss to moan. "OH, great Hera, OH!" She screamed. Bruce slammed her back onto the bed.

He spread her legs wide apart and fucked her even harder. Wonder Woman was a screamer. Her loud moans were constant and could be heard throughout her palace. Luckily there was no one else in.

Bruce loved fucking Wonder Woman. She was undeniably sexy. Everyone wanted her but she wanted Bruce. Batman knew about Diana's and Clark short lived relationship, and it made him happy.

Batman clenched her tits and massaged them. Diana carried on moaning. Diana began to tremble. "Oh my, what's happening to me". Bruce knew she was about to cum so he picked up the pace. He fucked her with so much force that Diana began to hurt. "Hmmmmmn" she said as she released onto his cock. Diana wobbled to the balcony. Where she bent over the railing. Her humongous ass enticed Bruce.

He got behind her and started eating her ass. He licked from the bottom to the top. Diana was ecstatic. She moaned over the courtyard. Bruce stood back up and placed his cock by her ass. He spread her cheeks apart and quickly eased into her ass. Diana screamed. Bruce was actually managing to hurt her. And she loved it. "HARDER" she screamed. Batman pulled her hair and thrusted harder. Her ass was tight, as this was the first time she had really been penetrated.

Bruce felt the urge to cum but he soldiered on a couple more minutes. He had to release. "Diana, I'm going to cum in your mouth" Bruce said, taking his long dick from her ass. Diana got on her knees and held his cock at the base. She enjoyed sucking all her juices of it. Bruce unloaded cumshot after cumshot into her mouth. She gulped it all down. "Your cum is so tasty Bruce" she said.

Bruce got into bed. "You going to join me?" He said. Diana got in. Bruce clenched her ass cheeks and threw her on top of him. They then made out. Bruce's cock hardened again. Diana quickly dropped under the covers and sucked it. They had sex all night long. The following day they battled 50 amazonian warriors and came out on top.

THE END


	6. Artemis

**Chapter 6: Artemis of bana-mighdall (search for requiem)**

Batman was on his way back to Gotham. He had stayed at themyscira overnight to do battle in the arena. But that was over now. It was back to patrolling Gotham. He took off in his plane.

A loud roar filled the batcave as the bat plane hovered in. Batman hopped out. He began walking up the steps to the main area of the batcave, whilst removing his cowl. He slumped down onto the computer. To his delight, crime in Gotham was having a day off. He checked the time. 1am. Alfred was definitely asleep. He went onto google and typed in 'porn'. He grabbed his lotion. But he stopped when he heard something. He turned and saw a slim figure in the shadows. They knew they'd been spotted so they stepped out. "Artemis. What are you doing here" batman growled. "And how'd you find the batcave?".

"Diana talks about you, and this place all the time. She loves you, you know that?" Artemis said. Batman stood in silence.

"You didn't answer my first question".

"oh that's simple... I want you to fuck me".

"And why would I do that".

"Because I haven't been fucked since WW1. I've had a whole century of fingering my self. Do you know how boring that is".

"I don't care" Bruce turned back to his computer.

"One other reason. I know you've been sleeping around. Wouldn't want that superman guy to find out you've slept with his wife. I know you'd probably kick his ass in a fight. But you'll lose your best friend". Bruce grabbed her by the bicep.

"Your not going to tell him anything".

"I won't if you fuck me". Bruce examined her body. She was undeniably sexy. Her thighs were thick and her arse was bigger than Diana's. Her toys were on par too.

"Fine I'll fuck you" Bruce gave in.

"Good". Artemis started kissing him. He kissed back. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. Batmans hand moved to her tits. He caressed them through her top. They were soft yet ripe. He pulled her top so it was bellow her tits. He sucked on her nipple causing her to moan in pleasure. His fingers moved towards her pussy but she stopped him. "Oh no no no. I'm a bit bored of that" she said. Batman stood behind her. He was still caressing both her tits but he also kissed her neck. Batman pulled out a batarang and sliced her costume in half. It fell to the floor leaving her naked. Batman admired her tone body. He squeezed her massive arse.

"Sit down, batman" Artemis ordered. Batman got on the chair and leaned back. She released his massive 14 inch cock from his pants. She smirked. "Very impressive. No Wonder Diana screamed so loudly". She sat on his lap facing him. He held his cock and guided it into her dripping vagina. She screamed in pain. This is the first cock she's had in 100 years. And it was a big cock to start on. She panted as she lowered herself onto it. "What's the matter? Does it hurt too much" batman said smug.

"There's nothing I can't handle" she replied. She had already become familiar with his cock. She was bouncing up and down on it like she did it for a living. Batman found time to suck on her nipples again. She was moaning just as loud as Diana was last night. "Oh yes yes yes" she screamed. Batman had a tendency to make even the strongest of women tremble. "Ah ah ah I'm going cum" she screamed. She leant her body back as she released onto his cock and balls.

He lifted her off his dick. "Please no I can do more" she begged.

"Have you ever been fucked in the arse, Artemis?" Batman asked.

"No I think that's how whores behave".

"You came to my cave blackmailing me for sex. I'm going to go off on a limb and say your a whore. Bend over the computer". She bent over sticking her massive arse in the air. Batman slapped both hands onto it and then rubbed. He teased her by slapping his cock on her arse cheeks. "Please just stick it in already" Artemis begged. He teased her a bit more. "Pretty please". Batman chuckled. He thrusted his entirety up her virgin arse hole. She initially felt a surge of pain. But that quickly turned into pleasure.

He started slow because he didn't want to hurt her. "HARDER, FASTER!" She screamed. Batman held her thick thighs and pounded away. Her walls clenched around his fat dick, causing him too grunt. His grunts did make Artemis happy though. She can give him as much pleasure as he gives her. "I love your arse, Artemis. It's bigger and tighter than Diana's" Bruce said. It made her blush. She loved having something better than Diana for once. "Fas... OHHHHhhhh" her pleads kept getting cut off by her moans.

"Who's a slut?" Batman asked.

"I'm, your slut".

"Good!".Batman took slow breathes as he was approaching climax."I'm gunna cum in your arse" he said panting. Batman grabbed her long hair and pulled it back. Her head swung backwards as batman started to cum. He released 15 cumshots into her arse. "You want some?". Batman rubbed his chick in his own cum. Artemis licked it all of. "Is that good?"

"yummy".

batman pulled himself away and took his whole costume off. "I'm going to bed now".

Artemis looked down at her costume that was now in shreds. "You ripped my clothes" she said.

"You can sleep with me tonight" he replied. He clenched her arse and walked up the stairs with her.

"We should do this more often" she said.

"Agreed".

 **leave a review on people you want to see batman fuck.**


	7. Zatanna

**Zatanna**

11:34pm Magic shop

Zatanna was tied to a charge with a red ball strapped into her mouth. She had been tied up and robbed by a gang of magical thieves. Who John Constantine was indebted to. They had stolen roughly around $1000 pounds of Zatanna's money she earned from her magic shows. Batman came through the doorway. "Jesus Christ, Zee what happened to you" he said removing the ball from her mouth.

"Some of Johns friends robbed me" Zatanna replied.

"Zee, I really think you should leave him. He brings you nothing but trouble".

"Oh I'm leaving him alright".

Batman removed the rest of her restraints. "C'mon let's get you home" he said.

"One place we have to go first. _Ot eht citsim esuoh"_ she chanted. A portal appeared. "You coming".

The pair walked through the portal and were suddenly on a porch. Zatanna knocked on the door. John Constantine opened.

"Jesus Christ Zee, you look aw-" he was cut off by Zatanna punching him in the face. "What the bloody fuck was that for".

"The guys you owed money too robbed me" she answered.

"The bastards. Don't worry I'll get it back" John said.

"Don't bother, we're done". She began walking towards the portal.

"No wait please don't leave" he pleaded.

Zatanna and batman walked through the portal and were now in Zatanna apartment.

She collapsed onto her bed.

"Are you sure your alright" batman asked.

"I'll be alright". Batman began to leave. "Bruce".

"Yes Zee".

"Stay with me". Batman walked back over to her. With his index finger he tilted her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. She threw her lips onto his. Bruce kissed back. It was one of the most passionate kisses Zatanna had experienced. She took off his cape and cowl, whilst he undid her corset.

They broke the kiss. Bruce took of his Kevlar armoured torso and leg pieces. Zatanna unbuttoned her shirt and took off her fishnets. They were now only in their underwear which they saved for each other. "3...2...1..." they counted together. When they said zero Bruce ripped her underwear off, whilst she said a spell to make Bruce naked. They were stunned by each other's naked form. Zatanna was amazed at how big his cock was.

"This must be at leas 2 and a half times bigger than johns" she said. Bruce admired her body. She had big D breasts and nice fat thighs. She got straight in sucking on his cock. She held his muscular thighs for support as she bobbed her head back and forth quickly. With every suck making a slurping sound. She slowly but surely engulfed his whole 14 inch cock. "Oooh fuck" he moaned out. As she came up for air, saliva hung from her and the head of his cock, who he'd she slowly ran her hand around.

Bruce lay on her bed. Slowly wanking his cock. "You want to ride it?" He asked. A enthusiastic Zatanna quickly climbed on top of him. Her pussy was directly above the head of his cock. She held it to keep it steady as she eased herself onto its length. Soon enough she found herself at the base. She pressed down on his eight pack so she could giggle her arse on batmans cock. Batman grunted and grunted. Batman lifted her a bit so he could do fast, powerful thrusts. "Huh huh huh" she moaned. She leant back and held his legs as the pleasure hit her. Batman started grunted more and Zatanna continued to moan as the two were approaching climax. Batman lifted her far above his dick.

"No no put me back on o was so close" Zatanna argued.

Bruce dropped her. Her pussy was impaled by his cock. On impact Zatanna came. Her juices squirted everywhere.

Batman twisted their bodies and removed his penis. Zatanna started sucking his cock again. She started sucking on his balls managing to use her tongue, all still jacking him off. He started caressing her tits, causing her to moan ont his balls. He grabbed his cock and thrusted it back into her mouth. He held the back of her head and moved his hips back and forth. His balls slapped the underside of her chin. She came off it with a big gasp. But batman quickly shoved it back in. Zatanna's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her tongue was running along the bottom of his cock. She came of again, oxygen starved. She held it in one hand whilst catching her breath. "Deep throat it" batman growled while slapping it on her face. Zatanna lifted it with her tongue. She went right to the base and his balls stuck to her chin. "Oh fuck yes" batman said. She pulled away again. "Now eat my balls!" He ordered.

She put both balls into her mouth whilst jerking him.

Batman frantically wanked his cock. Zatanna had her mouth wide open and her eyes were massive, which made her look innocent. Batman released a whole load of cum straight into her mouth. She kept it in there and moved it around with her tongue. Bits of it dribbled from her mouth onto her tits. Bruce scooped it up with his fingers, which he put in her mouth. Eventually she swallowed it all. She gave the tip of his cock one last kiss. Which made it a bit hard again. "I didn't know you were a slut zee?" Batman said.

"Neither did I until tonight" she replied. They kissed passionately again. "We should do this again some time" Zatanna said.

"I'm free next Friday" he said. He picked up his chlothes. "So I'll see you then". Batman left. Zatanna fell back onto her bed with a giant grin on her face. She realised what happened in the past hour. She started rubbing her clit. Batman saw through the window and laughed.

"You slut" he said.

 **THE END**


	8. Batgirl

**Batgirl**

Bruce Wayne walked down the rocky steps of Wayne manor into the batcave. He undid his tie and left it, and his jacket on a coat hanger. He walked along the catwalk to the actual batcave. Babara Gordon was already down here and was punching the boxing bag furiously. She was in a sports bra and batman yoga pants, showing off her luscious curves.

"What's got you so angry?" Bruce asked.

"Don't worry about it" she replied.

"No c'mon tell me". She caught the boxing bag.

"I said don't worry about it!" Bruce walked over and gave her a neck massage. She started taking slow breaths. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little frustrated".

"About what?"

"I was having a nice evening with Dick, we went to the bedroom where we were going to have sex"

"Right"

"He pulled out his cock and it was only four inches. I laughed at him and walked out. It left me sexually frustrated".

"Maybe I could help with your urges?" Babs laughed. "No im serious".

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't have a angry batgirl going around Gotham crippling criminals". She turned her head and started kissing Bruce. Batman rubbed her body so she moaned into his mouth.

Bruce reached down her yoga pants and stuck his 3 middle fingers into her pussy. He explored her pussy by feeling every inconceivable place, stretching it apart. "It's so tight. You should be proud" Bruce said. He removed his hand and yanked down her yoga pants. Revealing more batman merchandise in the form of thong.

"You could say I've been thinking about this moment for a very long time" she said. Bruce removed it.

"I'm confiscating these" he growled. He ripped of her sports bra exposing her c cup tits. Batman rubbed the left boob clockwise and the right anti-clockwise. She let out a soft moan. She turned around and they continued their passionate kiss. "Hmmmmnmnnnm" was the sound babara made. She slowly dropped to her knees. She unclipped his pants and pulled them down. His 14 inch cock sprung free and almost hit babs in the face. "Holy Shit! This thing is a fucking monster!" She said.

"Big enough to satisfy you?" He jokingly said.

"Holy shit yeah!".

She opened her mouth and placed his head in before wrapping her lips around it. She used her tongue to draw circles around it. Bruce moved her red hair away. Babs had found herself 8 inches deep on Bruce's cock. She carried on licking.

After 15 minutes of dick sucking Bruce was about to come. She had his cock in her mouth when he started shooting his seed into her. She gulped it down eagerly. Bruce's cock became flaccid. She started rubbing it. "Is that all you got?" She asked.

"I ain't no knightwing" he said. His cock began to harden again. He bent her over doggy style. Her back was a perfect arch. Bruce slapped his cock on her entrance before breaking in. Babs bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. Bruce wasted no time trying to find her G-spot he pumped his cock into every inch of her pussy. "Ah! Faster! Harder!" She screamed. Batman picked up the pace. Her pussy was so wet yet so tight, it was unreal. His cock had fully explored her so now it was time to rock her world. He hit her G-spot 5 consecutive times. She trembled as she had an orgasmic experience. She released all of her cum onto batmans balls. Bruce didn't stop. If anything he got faster. One of babs' eyes were shut. The other you couldn't see the pupil because it went into her head.

Batman took his clock out. "Oh please dot stop I was enjoying that" she said.

Bruce didn't listen. Instead he put his cock in her arsehole. "Oh my god! Hooooh" she screamed. Her anal cavity was tight. "Have you done anal, babs?" Batman asked.

"No, never" she replied. Do it was a virgin arsehole. Probably why it's so tight. Her walls were hard against the bace of his cock as he thrusted in and out. "YES! YES! YES! Oh my god YES!" She screamed as she came once more. Her walls tightened further causing Bruce to cum in controllably in her arse. He grunted as he filled her arse. Babs slumped to the floor. She lifted herself but found it hard to walk.

"Never tell dick about this" Bruce growled.

"I'll stay with him, if you promise to fuck me whenever I want" she said.

"Deal".

 **The end**

 **Keep commenting who should be next!**


End file.
